


I'm thankful that I held you at all

by makesometime



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Apologies, Friendship, Garden of Yerlik, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reminiscing, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021, episode 182 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Azu gets a chance she didn't expect.
Relationships: Azu & Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150616
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	I'm thankful that I held you at all

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: _“If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain.” - Emily Dickinson_
> 
> Healing - **Reconciliation** \- Hurt/Comfort
> 
> (Title from If I can’t have you by Sara Bareilles)

“I’m sorry, you know? For that conversation in Cairo.” Azu says quietly, feeling the shifting weight of her friend’s spirit around her shoulders.

“I don’t think I ever said it. Not really. So much had happened at that point and so much _has_ happened now, and…” She sighs, reaching up and imagining she can feel Grizzop’s shins beneath her hands. “I’m sorry.”

Arms tighten around her neck, a tender embrace paired with a phantom brush of lips against her scalp.

“I miss you.” She says. “Thank you for being here now. I’ll make you proud.”

There’s silence… then:

_"I know."_


End file.
